Connected
by Echowhere
Summary: What was the origin of that little red book?  Well, this fanfic explores that!  Rated T just to be safe and because of the bulge, which took everybody's virginity away.
1. Chapter 1

-Author Note: This is an idea that popped into my head in the wee hours of the night. Having wanting to write a Labyrinth fanfic in quite a while, I proceeded to write this chapter out, being purposely ominous and suspenseful.

I will say this only once, since I will get tired of typing it often:

Labyrinth belongs to Henson, Lucas, Froud, and all of the other people who worked on this kooky movie.

* * *

><p>In a plane of existence that was neither in the Aboveground nor the Underground, a fire burned, casting long shadows into the room that it was in.<p>

The long shadows belonged to various items, such as bookshelves filled with tomes of forgotten lore, scrolls of magic spells written in languages that no living mortal knows, and books detailing beings that once existed, but no longer exist; a cauldron that has held potions and brews that could cure and curse the drinker at once; shelves that hold ingredients to potions and brews; and a crystal ball that glowed a pale grey.

A door opened, and casually walking into the room was a woman with scraggly long black hair. Her body was covered in bandages, in such a way that no skin ever showed. Her eyes and mouth were, like her skin, covered. She wore a robe that had clearly been worn for a few centuries.

She walked towards the bookshelf and grabbed a small red book, which had the word '_Labyrinth_' in gold letters on the cover. She leafed through the book, skimming through the story as though she was looking for a particular paragraph. Her skimming stopped as she pointed to the paragraph that was evidently important to her. The woman quickly closed the book and moved toward the fire.

She grabbed a handful of a strange greenish powder, which she tossed into the fire. The fire roared and turned a royal purple hue, while the woman started chanting something in a language that the writer of this fanfiction is incapable of typing. The flames then alternated between bright crimson and sky blue. The woman took the book and dropped it into the flames. Instead of burning, as what usually happens to most books that are dropped into flames, this small red book instead disappeared, leaving no trace.

The strange woman smiled that sort of smile that suggests that whatever plan she has had just been set in motion, which indeed it had. She had successfully insured that two people from two worlds could meet, and that the two people's destinies were now intertwined together.

* * *

><p>-Another note: If you see any error, whether it's grammatical or otherwise, please inform me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Author note: It's not that I'm begging or anything, but you would be so kind as to review? Pretty please with sugar on top?

* * *

><p>"RING RING RING RING!" The alarm clock rang out until one exhausted Sarah Williams turned it off. She begrudgingly got out of bed and begrudgingly headed for the bathroom, where she begrudgingly began getting ready for work.<p>

"Argh, another nightmare," Sarah moaned, as she washed her face. "Why on earth can't my nightmares ever happen on a night where I don't have to work in the morning?"

The nightmare that Sarah is describing is one of the few that has been plaguing her for about ten years, ever since she beat the Labyrinth challenge.

Ten years ago, or actually it will be eleven years in approximately four months, one week, two days, and 10 hours, Sarah, while watching her baby brother Toby, had wished him away to goblins, which had, to her surprise, actually worked. The king of the goblins himself had come to her to give her the opportunity to win him back, by having her traverse through his labyrinth to the castle at the center in 13 hours. She had suffered through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, had made new friends, and had even withstood the smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench. She eventually made it to the castle and rescued her brother.

However, afterward she began to have strange dreams and nightmares. Sometimes the nightmares would be about her if she had lost, and her brother had turned into a goblin. The Goblin King would stand over her and laugh. Other nightmares would have all her newfound friends dead.

Her parents noticed that every time she'd have a nightmare, she would look exhausted the following morning. They recommended counseling, but what would she say to the counselor? "I'm having nightmares because I wished my brother away to goblins?" Sarah always told her parents that they were just nightmares, that everyone has them. On top of that, Sarah always believed that only crazy people with huge issues saw counselors, not people with occasional nightmares.

She made her slow walk to the small kitchen to make coffee. It seemed that coffee was the only cure for the slow morning ails. As the coffee was brewing, Sarah got into her work clothes. Ever since the Labyrinth incident, Sarah decided that she was going to pursue a down-to-earth job instead of the actress career she previously wanted. Unfortunately the stage called to her, so Sarah got a job with the technical crew of a local theatre, where her duties are to handle lights and sounds.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast, and reading the paper she brought in, she headed out to the theatre. The weather outside was a fairly cool spring morning, with a promise of being warm in the afternoon.

When she got there, her boss, Mr. Cherrywood, looked at her with a remorseful look, which was an uncommon expression on the normally cheery man.

"What's up, Mr. Cherrywood?" Sarah asked. "You look kinda down."

"Well, if I'm looking kinda down, it's because I am down. We're running out of funds, and my manager says we gotta make cuts."

At the sound of that, Sarah started becoming apprehensive.

"Sir, you know that I'm one of your best workers. Am I being fired?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, you gotta understand the position I'm in. All of you are excellent workers, and I'd rather not fire any of you. But the boss wants me to lay off someone, and unfortunately it's going to be you."

"But why me?"

"You're the one with the fewest number of years working here, so you're the one who's going to be laid off. I'm terribly sorry Sarah," finished Mr. Cherrywood.

Sarah, who was already bummed out because of her nightmare, was at this point depressed. She found a chair nearby and sat down and put her face into her hands.

"Now look," Mr. Cherrywood said, as he sat down next to her. "I know of some other theatres who may want to hire someone as skilled as you, so I'll put in some recommendations, alright? You won't have to leave here for another two weeks, is that fine?"

Sarah nodded.

"Can I leave for the day, sir?" Sarah requested.

"Of course you can. You need a chance to take it all in, I understand," Mr. Cherrywood said, as he stood up. He then offered his condolences again, and he left to get the equipment warmed up for the first rehearsal of the day. Sarah, who wasn't this mortified since her mother left, was still sitting in the chair, as though her body had forgotten to move. She put some effort into it, and she got off the chair and left the theatre.

She got back to her apartment and crashed on her bed. She had a strong urge to yell out "It's not fair!" to the entire world, but she hadn't said that phrase for about eleven years now. The Labyrinth incident taught her that life isn't fair and never will be. Sarah looked for the positives. She thought to herself, _Don't be so glum. Mr. Cherrywood's gonna give a recommendation to other theatres._

Without thinking, she got out a little red book from her drawer. In gold letters was the word '_Labyrinth._'

Sarah then turned to her vanity. _Maybe talking to my friends will calm me down_, she thought. Sarah was still in contact with her friends from the Labyrinth, which included Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and various goblins. She found that talking to them was a sweet escape from reality. The last time she talked to them was a couple of weeks ago, so Sarah reasoned that they would love to hear from her.

Sarah walked over to the mirror and sat down on the chair in front of it, putting the book down in front of her.

She cleared her throat and said, "I'd like to speak with Sir Didymus."

Suddenly, instead of Sarah's reflection, Sir Didymus appeared, happily surprised to see Sarah.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "How delightful it is to see thou!"

"It's nice to see you too, Sir Didymus," Sarah stated, "But, why do you look so beat up?"

Though Sir Didymus took great care in this appearance, he had a bandage around his good ear, and his left arm was in a sling, the arm itself was wrapped in slightly bloody bandages.

"Ah, it is true, milady, I have recently been in battle," Sir Didymus explained.

"Battle?" Sarah asked.

"Verily!" he answered with gusto. "For you see there are these great black beasts roaming the Labyrinth. They travel at night and steal the goblins who are most foolish enough to be outside."

"Beasts? What kind of beasts?"

"Forsooth, these beasts are like great lions, though with manes and fur as black as night. Their eyes shineth like jewels," the little warrior explained.

Sarah looked troubled. "Why would they steal goblins?"

Sir Didymus shrugged. "Well, we don't know. They come and steal them away."

He brandished his miniscule sword and said, "However, we fight them off as much as we can!" He waved his sword and growled at some unseen enemy, which caused Sarah to laugh.

"Well, be sure to not get so hurt next time, alright?"

"My lady! It is my sworn duty to the king to protect the land!" he said. "And I must be back at my post immediately! Good bye, milady!"

And just like that, Sir Didymus' image was gone, now replaced with Sarah reflection. Sarah thought about what he said.

"Beasts stealing goblins? Why would they do that?" she asked herself out loud. "Oh, I wish I knew."

She gasped, but the deed was done. She had just made a wish, something she had vowed to herself that she would never ever do. She waited for _him_ to arrive.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

But it seemed that the Goblin King was not going to show after all. Sarah sighed in relief. But her moment of silent victory was not to last, as she heard a tapping on her window.

She turned and looked, only to find a barn owl tapping at her glass, as though it wanted to come in.

* * *

><p>-Author's note: What's this? It appears that Jareth makes his appearance at last? Or could this be some random normal owl? Also, I tried to keep Sir D in character as much as I could. How well did I do?<p>

-Edited a wrong word. Silly Hilary, it's "deed", not "dead"!


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's note: I have nothing to say, other than that I just watched the newest Nostalgia Critic video.

* * *

><p>Sarah and the barn owl stared at each other. A few minutes went by and the owl scratched at the window, still wanting to come in.<p>

_This HAS to be the Goblin King,_ Sarah thought. _This isn't normal owl behavior._

Unfortunately, Sarah wasn't an expert in the behaviors of owls, so she didn't know what normal behavior for owls were, but her guess was pretty close.

The stare-down continued, neither opponent giving in to movement with the exception of blinking. Finally, Sarah made the initiative to walk towards the window. The owl moved back from the window, not in an effort to fly away as Sarah was hoping, but in an effort to not be hit by the window.

When she slowly, but surely, opened the window, the barn owl flew in. Once in, the owl magically transformed into the intimidating Goblin King, leaving a residue of glitter on Sarah's carpet. He wore the same dark, sinister outfit that he had worn when he first came to her, which Sarah admitted to herself looked pretty cheesy in the sunlight.

The staring continued once more, with Sarah having confused thoughts as to what he'd do. _What if he wants revenge on me?_ She thought. _What if he's going to kidnap me and make me be his slave? What if he's going to just leave me to rot in some oubliette?_

As if sensing her paranoid thoughts, the Goblin King chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Sarah, I'm not here to hurt you," he said calmly. "You wanted to know why the beasts were stealing my goblins, and I'm here to answer that for you."

He took a look at his new surroundings, his face scrunched up as though a rotten smell was in the air, which there shouldn't have been, since Sarah had cleaned this room the day before.

"I must say Sarah, your home is rather small and common, especially for such a _special_ person as yourself," he stated dryly, putting extra emphasis on the word 'special' in a way that Sarah immediately recognized as mocking.

"Well, not all of us have castles here," Sarah retorted, crossing her arms. "What should I get His _Majesty _anyway? Would a Coke do?"

"I'm not thirsty," he said. "At any point, I won't be here very long."

"That's a relief," Sarah spat out. "So spit it out, why are these things stealing goblins?"

The Goblin King sighed and said, "Unfortunately, we don't know why at the moment. The most we know is that these creatures are coming from east of the Labyrinth. We managed to capture one of them, but we still don't know what exactly they are, and we're still interrogating it."

Sarah was confused. "So why come here to just tell me that you don't know?"

The king looked at her with what Sarah could describe as a look of reluctance.

"The reason that I came, other than you wished to know more, was that we have a prophesy that has been half fulfilled already," he said rather slowly.

"Prophesy? What prophesy?" Sarah asked.

"The prophesy states that when creatures of shadow come from the east to steal the true citizens of the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth's Champion will rise to defeat them," the Goblin King said, mimicking Sarah's arm-crossing. "The prophesy is half fulfilled because the Labyrinth's Champion has already risen. You are the Champion, Sarah."

"Wait, wait, wait. How am I the Champion?" asked Sarah.

"You're the Champion because you are the only one who beat the Labyrinth challenge," he said, though the tone suggested that he was talking to an indignant child instead of a curious adult.

Sarah paused and sat down on the bed, rubbing her temple with her left hand. "So what does that mean for me? What am I supposed to do?"

The Goblin King frowned. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think? You're going to come back to the Labyrinth with me, so that you can fulfill the prophesy and stop these things from stealing my goblins."

Sarah shot right up. "So, I'm leaving right now?" she asked him.

"Well, I'd like to have at least a few of my goblins. It'd be hard to be called the Goblin King if I have no goblins to rule over," he said rather rudely. "And quite frankly I have a kingdom to protect, so you will have to come back whether you want to or not."

He was about to grab her arm when he saw something from the corner of his eye, which turned out to be the little red book on the vanity. He walked over to it and picked it up, leafing through the book.

"Hey, that's my book! My mother gave it to me, put it down!" Sarah yelled, approaching the monarch. The king stuck a gloved hand out and stopped her movements.

"Do you know where this book is from, Sarah?" he asked, still focusing on the book.

"No, I don't. My mother gave it to me for my birthday years ago!" she replied, still trying to get the book. Finally the king gave it back to her. Sarah clutched it to her breast, afraid of letting anyone else take it from her ever again. The Goblin King looked at her with curiosity.

"Didn't you ever wonder why that book doesn't have a publisher or even an author?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

Sarah shook her head and asked "Does that matter?"

"It does matter, Sarah. That very book was in the hands of children that were very much like you, stuck with a crying baby," he answered. "Like you, they wished the baby away, but they chose the dreams I offered them."

Sarah gave him a cold look. "How many of them were there?" she asked.

"Four boys and two girls," he answered. "Though each of them had different dreams. One wished to be a great warrior, while another wished to be rich. One was silly enough to become a horse, though if I recall she died a year later. The book's contents were different for each, so that the child would be more likely to wish their child away."

Sarah mouth dropped, and she gave the king of goblins a look of sheer disbelief.

"Are you saying that _you_ made this book?" she finally asked.

The Goblin King laughed. "Of course I didn't, you silly girl! Why would I bother my kingdom with children who no longer want their children?"

"If you didn't make the book, then who did?"

The king fell silent, which was enough of an answer for Sarah. She looked down at her book, one of her only companions for these several years. Why did she never question the book's origin? How could she have missed the fact that there was no author listed? Her questioning was interrupted by the king's grabbing of her arm. He then pulled a small round crystal out of thin air and threw it to the ground in front of them.

Sarah was then subjected to a sensation similar to spinning around very quickly. Eventually the spinning sensation stopped, though she was still dizzy from the experience. When she finally reclaimed her balance, she found that she was once again in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

* * *

><p>-Author's note: What's this? Sarah's back in the Labyrinth? What an original idea for a Labyrinth fanfic!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

-Author's note: And the story continues! What do you guys think is going to happen?

* * *

><p>Sarah looked around her new surroundings. It was the throne room, which she assumed since there was a throne-like thing against a wall. Scattered around the room were goblins, who were huddled together. Once they saw their king, they became much more jovial and surrounded him.<p>

"My goblins!" the Goblin King exclaimed. "I'm back, and I've brought our Champion!"

At his words, the goblins looked at Sarah with awe. Sarah shifted her footing, clutched her book tighter, and sheepishly said, "Hey everybody, I'm here to stop the monsters and get the other goblins back!"

Silence fell upon the goblins, which was broken with a unanimous cheering. The goblins were saying things like "Lady's gonna beat the monsters!" and "Yay Champion!" and "Is there wine left?" They proceeded to dance around her, tugging on one her hands and drinking some sort of wine.

The Goblin King, however, pulled her aside, which required some kicking of some goblins, and led her to a dark hallway. Both were silent as they continued to walk down the stony passage of the hallway. Sarah looked around to see if there were paintings or tapestries, since those were the usual wall decors of castles, but the walls were bare.

Finally, Sarah broke the awkward silence, "So, where are we going?"

"The armory," the king replied quickly.

"What's in the armory?"

"Your armor," he said shortly.

"Why do I need armor?" she asked him.

He stopped and turned towards her and said, "Well, clearly your skin is impervious to claws and fangs, so I suppose you don't need armor."

Sarah crossed her arms. "You didn't need to say it like that."

"Clearly, I did, since I know that you and Sir Didymus talked, and I know that you saw his injuries. Did you think that you were incapable of injury?" he responded harshly.

Sarah had no answer. She looked away, now too embarrassed to say anything else. The Goblin King once more led her down the hallway, where they came upon a metallic door. The door magically opened, allowing the two of them to enter.

Sarah saw an assortment of weapons, armors, and shields on the walls, on shelves, on tables, and even on the floor. The armors that Sarah noticed were small, as though they fitted goblins.

"So, where's my armor at?" Sarah asked.

"It's right over here," he said, pointing to a door that Sarah couldn't recall ever seeing before. This door was different than the door to the armory. While the door was some sort of steel, this new door was silver with sapphires on the edges. The Goblin King summoned a crystal and threw it at the door. Instead of shattering in a million tiny pieces, the crystal seemed to go right through it. The door glowed and changed to gold with rubies on the edges. The king then opened the door and gestured for Sarah to walk through. Upon walking in, Sarah was instantly amazed. Standing by the far wall was a female mannequin wearing brilliant silver armor, which consisted of a chest plate (with breasts added on), a helm which exposed the face, gauntlets, shin and knee guards, and leather shoes. Right by the armor was a medium-sized shield, which was silver with a golden owl in the middle, and a sword with a two foot blade.

"This, as you can imagine, is the armor of the Champion, which is magically suited to fit you," he finally said after a moment of admiring the armor.

"Magically fitted? By you, right?" Sarah asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Of course not, it has a spell that would have automatically fitted itself to whoever the Champion is," he said, sounding slightly insulted for some reason.

"Do I have to put it on now?"

"No, not today. You will wear it tomorrow, when you begin your quest," he said, once more sounding like he was speaking to a child instead of an adult.

"But I don't know how to use a sword," said Sarah, suddenly realizing that she would have to use the sword.

"You twit, the sword, like the armor and the shield, is magic. You'll know how to use it when the time comes," he quickly said.

Sarah turned towards him, placing her hands on her hips. "What is your problem with me? Ever since YOU brought me here, you've been nothing but mean and rude to me!" she yelled.

"Do you _want_ to know why? _Really_?" he asked her, walking towards her.

"Y-yes, I do," she stammered, her confidence slowly dropping as she was backing away from him. She found herself unable to move back any further as her back hit the wall. The Goblin King was now uncomfortably close to her as he placed an arm against the wall, very similar to what he had done with her ten years ago. He leaned his face in close to her face.

"The reason I am rather sore with you is because ten years ago you defeated my Labyrinth. While that alone wouldn't make me so angry, you insulted it, calling it a 'piece of cake' if I recall. You also destroyed a perfectly good ballroom, destroyed my giant robotic guard, defeated my goblin army without even fighting it, caused excessive damage to the city, and temporarily made my followers rebel against me. I would have forgiven you for all those things if that was all you did, but you did something that shall forever be unforgiveable."

He took his free hand and gently caressed the side of her face, which caused her to get shivers up and down her body.

"The unforgiveable thing you did was breaking my heart. I offered all I had. I made your dream come true. I promised you everything, and you denied me. I even offered myself, but you still denied me. As you can imagine, I have hated you for several years after you left," he quietly said, hate dripping off every word.

Sarah was silent, afraid to move, let alone even speak. _He hates me? I seriously caused him this much pain?_ she thought to herself.

"_You're_ angry with me? If anything _I_ should be angry with _you_!" Sarah exclaimed, finally getting back some courage.

"You put me through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered! After I got back, I had nightmares about this place and you! If there's anybody here is has the right to be angry, it's damn well going to be me!" she shouted.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry your heart got broken, _Your Majesty_, but you were the one who fell in love with a child, you sick _pervert_!" she stated, putting cruel emphasis on the italized words.

The two glared at each other. The glaring stopped when he back away from her slowly.

"I've shown you your armor, shield, and sword, now I think it's time I've shown you to your room," he said with a sour tone to his voice.

* * *

><p>-Author's note: No making out? No admission of love? What kind of Labyrinth fanfic is this anyway?<p>

-Edit: Totally forgot that Sarah never let go of that book. So there we go. Also, the reason her armor has knee guards is so that way she won't have to give up being an adventurer should any arrow-like projectile hit one of her knees.

-Edit: I just now realized that I never gave her armor any sort of skirt. I just turned Jareth into even more of a perv, since he was admiring the armor! I won't change it, since Sarah manages without it later.


	5. Chapter 5

-Author's note: Thank you guys for the positive reviews!

* * *

><p>Sarah and the Goblin King walked in silence as he led her to her room. The hallway they were in was much more cheery and bright than the one where the armory was. This one had large windows that let in the afternoon sun, tapestries that looked like they were clearly made by goblins, and paintings that looked like they were clearly made by goblins. The finally came across a large ornate door made of some type of dark wood.<p>

"This will be your room," the king said, not making eye contact with Sarah, though Sarah couldn't notice because she was doing the exact same to him. "I'll have a goblin give you lunch. I _hope_ you enjoy your stay," he finished, straining to say the word 'hope.'

"Thanks," she whispered, opening her door. She was, in a word, amazed. This room had a large window with a remarkable view of the Labyrinth; a book case that Sarah hoped was filled with her favorite books; a large blue canopy bed; and a vanity to put all vanities to shame. A room was connected, which Sarah assumed would be the bathroom. _Wonder if there's indoor plumbing here,_ she thought.

She looked back, eager to give her gratitude again, but the Goblin King was nowhere to be seen. _I guess that's for the best then,_ she thought, recalling the things she said moments ago. A pang of guilt gripped her gut as her words echoed through her mind. _Dad did say that I should walk a mile in another person's shoes before I judge them, but that doesn't matter here, right? This is the Goblin King, not some bully at the playground,_ she thought. _In any case, he started it._

Sarah looked around and found a wardrobe, which, when she opened it, revealed all of the clothes and shoes that were in her own closet.

"What, no poofy dress?" she asked herself, giggling at her own words.

The bookshelf had every book that Sarah ever enjoyed reading, from Dr. Seuss books to George Orwell books. She looked down at the little red book that was still in her hand, which she decided to put at the end of one of the shelves.

"If I'm going to be fighting monsters," she said. "I can't have that with me."

Sarah walked over to the vanity, which had all the make-up that she had back at home.

"What is going on? This can't really be my make-up, can it?" she asked herself. She grabbed a tube of red lipstick to check and she got her answer. Etched on the side was her name.

"Weird," was all she could say. Certainly she was thinking that the Goblin King had to be some kind of crazy stalker to have everything from her apartment here, but his words during their argument sounded through her mind. _I have hated you for several years after you left_. What kind of person would admit such a thing and then make sure all of your luxuries from home were in your guest room?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Opening the door, Sarah found herself face to face (or rather knee to face) with a goblin who had a tray of food on its head.

"King wanted me to give this to you, Champion," he said proudly.

"Well, thank you very much!" Sarah said, taking the tray from the minuscule goblin. The goblin bowed comically and scurried off. Sarah closed the door behind her as she set the food on the vanity. After lifting the lid off, Sarah found herself with a box of Chinese takeout, a fortune cookie, and a pair of wooden chopsticks. Opening the box revealed chicken lo mein, which was one of her favorite Chinese meals.

"What, no peach?" Sarah said to herself, making herself giggle harder than earlier. She took the box and the chopsticks, sat down on the bed, and ate her food, which was even more delicious than it looked. After she ate, she grabbed the fortune cookie. She broke it and ate the cookie before she read her fortune, which almost made her choke on the cookie. The fortune said, "Love is a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs." _This has to be some kind of sick joke,_ Sarah thought to herself. _Then again, when have I ever taken a fortune cookie seriously?_ She balled up the fortune and threw it across the room.

Sarah looked outside the window to guess what time it was, which seemed to be around noon. _What am I going to do for the rest of the day?_ she thought to herself. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, which she had selected for work today. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Nirvana band shirt. _Maybe I can change out of these clothes._

She headed towards the wardrobe to see what she should wear. After looking through her clothes, she settled on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of shortalls, considering that it was mildly warm in the castle.

After changing, she walked over to the book shelf, grabbing a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, one of her favorite American books. She lied down on the bed and started to read.

Sarah got about half-way through her book when another knock came from the door. Sarah reluctantly got up and opened it, revealing a different goblin.

"King wants you to meet him right away," he said with a high-pitched voice.

* * *

><p>-Author's note: That fortune was totally random, by the way. I went to a website that gives you a random fortune cookie, which gave me that fortune. I lol'd and thought "This would be PERFECT." Also, how's the tone of the story? Are there things you guys want more or less of? I know one reviewer wants more Sir D and Ludo, which I will have to do. Be honest, how desperate are you guys in wanting to see Sarah and Jareth making out?<p>

-Made some edits, because evidently the only way I will ever be able to spot errors is if I read the story with my phone.

-Also, shortalls are like overalls, but in shorts form. I needed it to be clear that Sarah is an adult in the mid 90's.


	6. Chapter 6

-Author's note: I'm not sure why, but this chapter was hard to write. So, I present to you the fruit of my labor.

* * *

><p>The small goblin led Sarah down various hallways and passages until they came upon a large set of double doors, which opened to them magically. Inside was a large room, with a large table in the middle, which had a map of what Sarah assumed was the Labyrinth. On top of the map were tiny figurines, one of which looked an awful lot like her. Standing by the table deep in thought was the Goblin King, who was joined by five large goblins and Sir Didymus.<p>

"My lady! Thou art here!" he exclaimed with his usual gusto.

"Sir Didymus, it's nice to see you in person again," she replied. "How's your arm doing?"

"My arm is of no importance to me! I shall fight to the death!" he said, brandishing his sword and growling at some unforeseen enemy.

"If you two are done catching up, we have a kingdom to defend," the Goblin King said with an irritated tone. The goblins around him seemed to grunt in agreement.

"Oh, fine. What is the strategy exactly?" she asked him, rolling her eyes in the process, which the Goblin King caught.

"It's rather simple. You and a small group of fighters shall go east to confront these creatures' stronghold, while the rest of the army and I will stay here to defend the other goblins," he said in a way that shows that he has said this several times before.

"Okay, but how do we know that their stronghold is there?" she asked.

"Remember I told you that we captured one of them? We interrogated him and he told us," was his answer.

"Wait, they can talk?" questioned Sarah. The king nodded his head.

"So who's coming with me, exactly?" she asked.

"It will be you, two of my finest warriors, and that orange behemoth you befriended," he said, not looking up from the map.

"You mean Ludo's going to come with me? That's great! But, what about Hoggle and Sir Didymus?"

"Hoggle has no fighting skill. He'd get in the way. As for Sir Didymus-" but he was interrupted with Sir Didymus voicing his opinion.

"Forsooth, I would gladly protect Lady Sarah from these vile monsters!"

"-however, as you can see, he's injured and will need to rest," the Goblin King said, finishing his sentence despite the interruption.

Sarah was rather disappointed, and if she was her younger self she would have protested. _He's right_, she thought to herself. _Sir Didymus is too injured to fight. Something bad could happen to him._

"You said you were going to stay here, right?" she asked him. At her words he looked at her with a perplexed look.

"As talented as my army is, Sarah, my staying here will ensure that the other goblins are protected. You will be protected by your armor and shield," he answered with a bored voice.

"I'm pretty confused right now," Sarah said. "Why exactly are these things stealing goblins? What's so important about these guys?"

The large goblins looked at each other with confused expressions. Even Sir Didymus had a confused face. The only one who did not look confused was the king, who sighed at her words.

"Come with me," he said to her. "I'll tell you all that I know." He took her hand and led her out of the room and down the hall. About fifteen feet from the war room was a door that led to a study, which was the sort of room that Sarah would attribute to one who was a vigorous studier. There were numerous bookshelves filled to the brim with books, a desk that had notes scattered on top of it, various candles that had wax stalactites, and a small window that didn't seem to allow much light to come in.

"The reason why the goblins are being stolen is because they are an industrious race. They were the ones who made the Labyrinth, the castle, and even your armor. Their magic is in their trade, which makes them very valuable for slave drivers. They built the Labyrinth in order to protect themselves from slavery," he said, though with worry on his face.

"So, what are you?" Sarah hesitantly asked. The Goblin King chuckled, sitting down on the chair in front of the cluttered desk.

"Well, I'm certainly not a goblin, if that's what you're trying to ask," he said. "But I'm not quite human, either."

Somehow, Sarah knew that she wasn't going to get any specific answer from him, so she was content with knowing that he wasn't a goblin.

"But, why did you pull me in this room to tell me this? Don't the goblins actually know this? And why didn't you just tell me this when we were in my room?" she asked.

"Well, actually they don't. The Labyrinth was built centuries ago. Since then, nobody's been able to get past the Labyrinth to steal goblins until recently. Because they haven't used their talent in so long, they've forgotten. Should they remember again, I'm not sure what would happen. They're happier the way they are now anyway," he said with a sad smile.

"As far as why I didn't tell you in your room, I wasn't certain at the time why they were being stolen. Our prisoner only recently told us."

Sarah wasn't certain what to think after that. She rubbed her arm, shifted her footing, and looked anywhere but at the Goblin King. He noticed this and proceeded to break the awkward silence.

"I take it you enjoyed your lunch?" he asked.

"How did you know that I liked chicken lo mein anyway, Goblin King?" Sarah asked him.

He smirked at her, in a similar way someone would smirk at someone when one knew something the other didn't.

"Well, it was magic, of course," he said. "That meal tray is enchanted, by me of course, to give anyone any meal that they wanted."

"Including that fortune cookie?" she asked.

"Fortune cookie? What is a fortune cookie?" he asked innocently, though it was hard for Sarah to tell if he meant it, or if he was messing with her.

"Well, I, um, think we should go back to the war room… so we can strategize… and stuff," she said sheepishly.

"You're not exactly needed for this meeting, Sarah," the king said. "We will be discussing protecting the castle, such as which points would need the most protection. For your mission, we will talk about that later this evening." The king stood up from his seat and led Sarah out of the study.

"I need to return to the war room, so I trust that you will go back to your room on your own?" he said. Sarah wondered about the rest of the castle, since all she remembered from the last time she was here was the throne room and the crazy staircase room.

"Sure, I'll go back to my room," she said as she turned to go back. She started to walk down the hall when the Goblin King stopped her.

"And Sarah," he said. "When we're alone, feel free to just call me Jareth."

* * *

><p>-Author's note: Thank GOD, I've been tired of typing 'Goblin King.' Also, why's he so chummy suddenly? Not two chapters ago, he totally told Sarah off, and now it sounds like he wants to be her friend!<p>

Also, SOPA and PIPA are bad, so if you're a US citizen, and you enjoy reading this fanfic, contact your representatives to give them a piece of your mind. That's the proper way to get change done, so in your face, Occupy Wall Street bums. If SOPA or PIPA were published, then there go fanfics.

-Edit: I just realized that I accidentally made a plot hole regarding the reason why the Goblins were being stolen. I have changed things to be less plot holey.


	7. Chapter 7

-Author's Note: I suddenly remembered that I had a fanfic series to continue. Sorry for the huge delay. Part of it was because I had writer's block while writing this.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked back through the hallways to her room. She kept passing passageways that to a younger Sarah would have been an adventure, but to the current Sarah was a means to breaking some possible rule about going to rooms you weren't allowed. <em>Just like 'Beauty and the Beast'<em> she thought to herself.

She finally made it to her room and looked outside. There was the most beautiful sunset bathing the Labyrinth, as well as Sarah's room, with orange light. She took a moment to bathe in the light's warmth until the sun had completely set. Sarah then noticed that the room was magically lit with various candles, which Sarah could've sworn were not there before.

Sarah went back to the bed to continue reading To Kill a Mockingbird, until she was interrupted by another knocking at the door. Sarah groaned and went to open the door, which revealed a goblin that came up to Sarah's knee. In his arms – or rather, on top of his head – was a tray just like before.

"King wanted me to give you dinner!" he said with a squeaky enthusiasm.

"Why thank you, little guy!" Sarah replied as she took the tray off of him. The goblin scurried off into the darkness of the hall.

"Weird," she said out loud as she closed the door. She sat down on the bed and pushed the book aside. Sarah then lifted the tray, only to be surprised at her meal. There was filet mignon, vegetables prepared in a way that Sarah did not recognize, a baked potato with bacon bits, butter, and shredded cheese, and, to Sarah's confusion, a glass of red wine, which looked to not have spilled at all. The tray also had a nicely folded royal blue napkin, a fork, and a serrated knife.

_If I hadn't known that this tray is magic, I would've thought that the Goblin King was trying to be romantic,_ she thought to herself with a chuckle as she began to eat, savoring each delicious bite.

When she was full, she set the tray down on the vanity.

"Finally, I can finish my book!" she said, grabbing the book. No sooner had she grabbed the book, there came a knock at the door.

"Oh, God dammit!" she yelled, getting up once again to get the door. The same goblin was there.

"King wants me to take you to stradigee room," he said with the same squeaky enthusiasm.

"Oh, sure, I guess," Sarah said, looking forlornly at the book that may never be finished as she followed the diminutive goblin to the war room. She found herself jogging to keep up with the little goblin, who was either on a sugar rush or was all too excited to be doing this errand.

They finally came to the war room, which now only the Goblin King was in.

"You're dismissed, Rusher," the king said. The goblin seemed way too pleased at those words and sprinted down the hall, leaving Sarah alone with the Goblin King.

"Well, don't just stand there, come over here," he said impatiently. Sarah made her way over to the table with the Labyrinth model.

"Here's the plan that the generals and I have come up with: You and a small group of warriors will travel east. The Labyrinth will allow you to go through easily. Once you've left the Labyrinth, things get trickier. There's the Forest of Impending Doom, which is where we believe the beasts are coming from. We've determined through scrying that there is a decrepit temple there, where we've seen the beasts coming and going from. You'll enter, rescue the goblins, defeat whoever's in charge of the infernal monsters, and come back to the castle. Is that clear?"

Sarah nodded her head, eager to not make eye contact.

"If it's clear to you, I'd like to hear you repeat it," he said, reverting to speaking with her as if she's a child.

Sarah, who's now getting annoyed at this regression, rolled her eyes and said, "Me and a group of warriors head east, go into some forest, get into some temple, kick some ass, and go home. Right?"

"I would appreciate it if you could answer with less of an attitude, Sarah," Jareth said with a slight tone of disdain.

"I don't care. Once this is over with, I can go home and never come back to this place again," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jareth sighed. "Very well. You may return to your room," he said forlornly. Sarah was perplexed. She was expecting another fight.

"Well, um, okay," she said. She left the war room, looking down at her feet the whole time. Had she been watching where she was walking, she would have known that she was not heading towards her room, but rather down that mysterious hallway that she had seen earlier.

_Crap, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere_, she thought to herself. She turned around to go back and found herself looking at yet another mysterious hallway. _Well, damn. I might as well go ahead._ She turned back around and headed straight. The walls here looked bare, though there were lighter patches of stone which suggested that there were paintings hanging previously. There was a clear neglect in the air, which did nothing for Sarah's nerves.

After walking a considerable ways, which left Sarah's feet rather sore, Sarah came across a door at the very end of the hallway. _Neat, a door. Wonder if I should open it?_ Sarah thought. _On the one hand, Jareth told me to go back to my room, and I don't want to piss him off any more, but on the other hand, Jareth is an insufferable bastard._ After a moment of deciding whether or not opening the door would be a good thing or not, Sarah came to the decision to satisfy her curiosity. She grabbed the ornate silver door knob and turned it clockwise.

Pushing the door revealed quite an interesting room. It was similar in overall shape to the guest room, but it was darker. There were more bookshelves than in her room, though the spines had a strange writing that Sarah couldn't read. Adorning the walls, instead of paintings or pictures or photos, were clocks, none that had the same time. One clock that was hanging beside the bed caught Sarah's attention. It was the same clock that she had seen the first time she was in the Labyrinth. This clock had 13 numbers instead of 12, and the hands were spinning rapidly around.

_Cool,_ Sarah thought, looking around the room. She walked over to the dresser and saw a small crystal ball. Her curiosity already on overload as it was, she grabbed the ball. She felt a strange foggy feeling in her head as the bedroom started to dissolve around her. In its stead was the ballroom. Dancers in the costumes that Sarah recognized were dancing about, not paying attention to her in the slightest.

Sarah walked around this familiar setting when one of the revelers waltzed right through her. _HOLY CRAP! Wait, so am I just a ghost here?_ she thought. She eventually found what she was looking for. She found herself in the poofy white dressdancing with Jareth. _This is definitely a weird feeling. This is like an out of body experience._ Sarah stood there just watching the other Sarah dancing with Jareth. Real Sarah was getting uneasy watching Other Sarah getting just a little too close to Jareth. Other Sarah and Jareth leaned in to each other. Just as Real Sarah was going to express her shock, a hand harshly gripped her shoulder and brought her back to the real world.

Sarah turned around and saw Jareth, who had a very unpleasant facial expression.

"Get out," he said softly. Sarah backed up slowly towards the door.

"**GET OUT!**" he yelled. But by then Sarah was already running out the door and towards her room. She found it quickly enough and quickly got in. She slammed the door and sat down in front of it, holding her face in her hands as the tears came.

* * *

><p>-Author's Note: Jareth, could you just keep one emotion, please? You're freaking out the people who are probably eager to see you and Sarah make out. Also, I made a running gag. Lol, oh, will Sarah EVER get to finish that book? I guess it won't matter, since she's already read it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

-Author's Note: I think I'll try to update weekly, just to put myself into a routine. I think I work better if I have a routine...

-Author's Note again: I think I jinxed myself, because the moment I decided on a schedule, my mother calls in and asks me to come up north to Minnesota to see Grandma at the hospital. She's recovering now, but we had a scare, and my mom made it sound like last week would be Grandma's final week. I even brought clothes for a funeral. Later this week I'll submit the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Sarah reluctantly woke from her sleep and recounted the events that happened last night, which plagued her dreams. Sarah went into Jareth's room, found a crystal ball that sent her to the ballroom, and she almost watched herself kiss Jareth. At least she would have, until the real Jareth pulled her out of that room and was furious with her. Just remembering the look of rage on his face nearly sent Sarah into another fit of tears.<p>

_I should have just gone back to my room, then none of this would have happened, _she thought to herself, wiping the newly formed tears from her eyes. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. Sarah wished she could see the sunrise, but the sunlight on the Labyrinth would have to be good enough. _Once I save the Labyrinth, I will __**never**__ have to come back here again._

Her book caught her attention at the corner of her eye. She picked up the red book and gave it a disdainful look. Sarah opened the window and, giving the book one last look, threw the book as hard as she could.

After closing the window, she went over to the closet to get dressed. She disdainfully dismissed her prior outfit in favor of a red tee and a pair of comfortable jeans.

Suddenly there came a knock upon the door. Sarah opened it to find Rusher, the goblin from last night.

"King wants to see you in arm-or-ee," he said with his eager tone. Before Sarah could protest or request breakfast, Rusher grabbed her hand and led her to the armory.

Sarah found herself once more in the armory, where she was met by Ludo and two unfamiliar goblins.

"SARAH!" Ludo yelled, coming towards Sarah with open arms. Sarah wasn't quite paying attention and was jarred back to reality by the tight hug. "SARAH, I MISSED YOU!"

"Oh, Ludo! It's so good to be hugged by you again!" she strained to say, taking in a deep breath once the hug ended. "So, who are you two?"

Sarah got a good look at the two goblins. Both were tall for their race, coming up to Sarah's chest. One had a lot of armor on and resembled a tank, while the other had little armor on. The one with the armor had a very large sword, and the skinny one had two daggers.

"I am Tank," said the one with the armor. "And I am Swift," said the other.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Sarah said, silently laughing at how ridiculous Tank looked. His armor almost appeared too large for him.

"Alright, let me get my armor and sword, and we'll get going on our quest!" Sarah eagerly said, mentally reminding herself that the sooner the quest is over, the sooner she can get home. She walked over to the magic door, but stopping right in front of it. The door, which was gold with ruby edges before, was back to being silver with sapphire edges.

"How do I open this door?" she asked out loud. No sooner had she asked (to no one in particular), the door magically changed into the familiar gold with ruby edges. Sarah then opened the door and walked in. She saw the beautiful armor, shield, and sword where she last saw them. Closing the door after her so she could change, she quickly changed into her armor. As she grabbed the helm, she realized that she had not brushed her hair at all this morning. No sooner had she thought that, a gilded brush appeared before her in mid air. Sarah grabbed it and brushed the knots out of her hair. When she finished, the brush disappeared. _Weird,_ she thought with a shrug. After going through the Labyrinth ten years prior, meeting strange new creatures, and seeing other kinds of magic, a disappearing brush was hardly surprising. Sarah put on her helm, gauntlets, shin and knee guards, and leather shoes. She grabbed the shield and sword and went out the door.

"Sarah pretty!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks Ludo!" said Sarah, who proceeded to admire her new outfit. She didn't like the idea of her midriff showing, so she had to wear her shirt underneath. _Isn't that a bit impractical to give me armor that reveals my gut to the world? _she mused to herself. She was also wearing her jeans, since there seemed to be no bottom part of the armor.

"Well, since the Champion is ready," Swift said. "We shall begin our quest."

"Wait, isn't Jar- I mean, the king going to see us off?" Sarah asked.

"Duh, of course not," Tank said. "He's got more important things to do than 'see us off.' He's going to be mam-i-pull-ating the Labyrinth to let us out easily."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," she said quietly. _I wanted to apologize for last night. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't have to apologize to that perverted jerk!_

Sarah, Ludo, Tank, and Swift left the armory and the castle. Sarah found herself in the familiar city, looking less damaged than the last time she visited. Every step seemed to give her a rush of nostalgia, even as they left the city and stood outside the Labyrinth. The group stopped as the Labyrinth rearranged itself to form a path to the outside, where their quest would be. Sarah walked with the group nervously, wondering if she would succeed or if she would let the kingdom down. During the long walk through the Labyrinth, Sarah found herself thinking about the Goblin King, which deeply confused her. _Why the Hell am I thinking about _him_? He has barely been cordial to me, and I can't seem to stop thinking about him!_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped right into Ludo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ludo! I wasn't watching where I was walking," said Sarah. Sarah then realized that they were there, at the very edge of a dark, spooky forest. It seemed to be as dark as night itself in there, defying the bright sunlight that made its way around the Labyrinth. Fear and anxiety started to creep their way into her being.

"Well, here we are!" she said nervously. "This must be the Forest of Impending Doom! Well, let's get this quest over with."

* * *

><p>-Author's Note: JEEZUS, Sarah, make up your mind! Do you love him or hate him? God, women can be so indecisive! Also, doesn't the Forest of Impending Doom sound like a lovely place to go to? Also, I seem to have forgotten to include a fashionable armor skirt for her to wear. Bummer.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm back, baby! And this time, I brought action!

* * *

><p>If one could comment on the Forest of Impending Doom, it would be that this is a dark and scary forest. Therefore, the name was as fitting as naming a pug Mr. Piggles. Upon entering the forest, Sarah and her group of adventurers found themselves feeling uneasy and paranoid. The hairs on the back of her neck stood upright and alert, and Sarah felt a strange sensation of being watched.<p>

"Ludo scared" he said with a nervous tone.

"Aye, this forest is unsettling" Swift said with a tone very similar.

Dear readers, the writer of this story would love to tell you of the frightening scenery that this forest is, but the writer is herself nervous to do so. So you shall have to just take the intrepid adventurers' words for it.

Sarah lead the group forward, following what appeared to be a trail. Branches hung low, so she and Ludo would have to duck. The group continued on in silence, too nervous to say a word. Sarah was still thinking about her actions toward the king.

_Once I'm done with this whole quest, I'll apologize, and then I'll never see or talk to him again. Okay, that sounds just about right._ She looked behind her to see how the others were doing. Swift maintained a stoic appearance, though he appeared to be nervously eying the surroundings. Tank was trembling, which was making his armor clatter. Ludo was close behind Sarah and was just as scared.

"It'll be alright, Ludo," Sarah said reassuringly. "Here, take my hand."

She reached out to grab his hand, which, when he took it, made him calm down.

"Sarah not scared?" he asked.

"What, me? I'm the Chosen One, of course I'm not scared!" she lied. The group continued on.

An hour seemed to pass by slowly when at long last they came upon the temple. The temple looked to be on its last legs, or pillars in this case. Its architecture looked to be a combination of Roman, Aztec, and Indian, or at least it would if it were not mostly covered in dark green moss.

"This must be that temple that the king told me about," Sarah said. "Temples like this are usually booby-trapped, so we better be careful."

The group cautiously walked into the temple, looking around for any monsters or traps. The temple was dark and mossy, with the only light coming in from the entrance and a few openings on the ceiling. Sarah's eyes darted around, looking for any movement. Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw a staircase descending down further into the temple. _Isn't this where the monsters were coming from? _thought Sarah. _Why are there no monsters here?_

Sarah led the others tentatively down the mossy stairs, taking care to not slip or cause too much noise. The amount of light was diminishing, and Sarah was squinting to be able to see ahead.

"Did anyone bring a torch or something?" she quietly asked.

"I did, Lady Sarah," said Swift, as he took out a single unlit torch. Lighting it with his flint left the group under a somewhat comforting orange glow, which made Sarah's armor, sword, and shield glitter. Feeling more at ease than they have all morning, they continued down the dank stairs.

The only sound that broke the tense silence was the occasional dripping of water from the ceiling. Sarah was on edge. She anticipated a monster attack with every step she took.

At last the group made it to the bottom of the stairs, revealing a large room. Moss clung to the walls, ceilings, and the floor. Swift's torch shined in the darkness, revealing an altar. Sarah and the others approached it cautiously. The altar, unlike the rest of the temple, looked as though it was recently used. The candles, though used, didn't have stalactites of wax hanging around it, and moss was absent from the altar. Swift used his torch to light the candles, in order for him to be able to hold both of his daggers.

"So, here we are," Sarah said anxiously. "Where are the monsters at guys?" Tank and Swift looked at each other with confused looks. Ludo looked around anxiously. Almost as soon as she said it, there came a rumble throughout the room. Swift and Tank readied their weapons, while Ludo growled. Sarah raised her shield and her sword.

From the shadows around them came large shapes. The shapes solidified and became the monsters that Sarah had heard so much about. They truly were like large lions with black fur and mane. Their eyes were shining like jewels with the light from the candles. Sarah had counted about ten or so of the great beasts, but since they were still coming, she could no longer keep track. The black lions surrounded them, roaring and growling at their poised forms.

After a few moments of staring and intimidating, the monsters leapt forward, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. True to Jareth's word, the armor started to move Sarah to action. Her shield had deflected one of the monster's paws, and the sword had countered with a stab. Beside her, Sarah could glimpse at Tank tackling some of the other monsters down and slashing them, while Swift moved with agile grace and stabbed them repeatedly. Ludo had howled and conjured rocks to come to his aid, and many of those rocks had incapacitated the black lions. Sarah was pulled from her distraction by a swift paw to her face, which had knocked her helmet off. She could feel warm blood oozing from her cheek where claws met skin. She got back up and went back into the fray.

While the warriors were slaying the creatures one by one, more monsters had emerged from the shadows.

_We can't possibly be able to beat them at this rate, _Sarah thought. _We need to prevent them from coming back._ She then had an epiphany. _If these things are coming from the shadows, then all we need to do is to get rid of the shadows!_

She made her way to the candles and grabbed one. She then chucked it as far as she could. While she was aiming for the wall, the candle had actually hit one of the lions, lighting its mane on fire. The creature roared in agony and became berserk. The lion then collapsed on the moss and the fire spread.

"Opps," said Sarah sheepishly, and the flames started gathering around them. The great black creatures stopped their assault on the warriors and turned to face the flames. The creatures then fled the temple, with many catching fire. The group ran as well to get away from the flames, but the ceiling had collapsed on the stairs, preventing their one exit. Sarah and the others huddled close together, trying desperately to avoid being burned.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, for the room was growing brighter, and she started to cough. The others were coughing too, which Sarah reasoned was due to the smoke. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw a bird of some sort fly in from the crumbled ceiling. A blue sphere had enveloped the bird and expanded, making the flames die and disappear. Sarah tried to see more of the bird, but the smoke had injured her eyes, making it hard to see properly. The bird landed in front of them and started to grow in size and change shape.

The bird's new shape reached out a hand for her, saying "Well, Sarah, looks like you actually needed some help after all."

Sarah immediately recognized that voice as belonging to the Goblin King himself.

"Jareth?" she said, coughing the smoke out of her lungs. She took the hand and rose to her feet. Her eyesight was improving greatly and indeed found the Goblin King standing before her. He had his black armor on like when they had first met, and he was holding a shining ball of light, no doubt one of his crystal balls. Before they could say anything else, the floor beneath them gave way, sending all five of them down below into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oh, dear me, I seem to have left you all in suspense once more. I think I'll do one or two more chapters, and then the fanfic will be finished.<p> 


End file.
